


Never Felt More Loved Than By You

by Bliss_ful



Series: ♡︎Fundywasfound Highschool Au♡︎ [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Fundy isn’t helpless sorry if it implies that, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just fluffy boyfriends being fluffy, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multi, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Puffy is Dream and Purpled’s mom c:, References to Drugs, Schlatt is Fundy and Tubbo’s dad- say nothing., Trauma, and some angst but it’s not important smh- (I say after writing about drugs), but it’s not focused on that, soft, why did I write so many notes in my tags I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fundy had never felt more loved, and he'd never loved his boyfriends more.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Fundy & Tubbo, Somewhat Tubbo & Jschlatt
Series: ♡︎Fundywasfound Highschool Au♡︎ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Never Felt More Loved Than By You

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Implications of smoking if that triggers people? Also drugs and alcohol. Not used but heavily referenced and shown.  
> Uh. I think that’s it. Enjoy.
> 
> Don’t be a toxic DNF shipper please.

Fundy found it easier to pretend everything was okay at home than to try and speak to people. It was too anxious for him, too much work as well. He lied to himself that “he was just too lazy." That seemed to be his comeback for everything these days. 

The boy didn’t know how much longer he could take it in here, his ‘parent’ was an alcoholic. He practically stored drugs around his house. He didn’t outright hurt Fundy or his.. ‘brother’ in any way, but Fundy sometimes had to skip a meal because he was so worried the older would slip something in there for him one day. Schlatt felt more like that terrifying older brother that would and could drug you if he wanted to than a father figure, and Fundy didn’t much appreciate it. Tubbo was the man’s REAL child, after all, he’d understand if he was treated differently for being the son of an old friend of Schlatt’s that died, Schlatt had to take him in for a favor for an indefinite time, but Tubbo? To say Fundy was angry would be an understatement. 

The wafting smell of alcohol lingered in the air as Fundy curled up in his room, trying to pretend like he just wasn’t there. He wished to sink into the blankets and disappear right now. He felt slightly wrong and embarrassed acting like this when he was a teenager, as well as the fact Schlatt had never truly done anything to show he would ever do that to the two children. He was extremely lucky to have such kind people as ‘family’. He didn’t have to half as bad as some of the kids in his high school, who had turned to drugs and alcohol to stomach their stress and issues. This had caused multiple problems between Fundy and certain people he’d once considered his friends, one mainly being a friend and (almost) father figure named Wilbur, he’d been just slightly older than Fundy but he’d been holding things back too much and eventually he’d exploded with the consistent drug usage. 

Fundy barely saw his friend anymore, the other constantly avoiding anyone who went against anything he chose to do. Including drugs. Wilbur's two brothers even admitted to having barely spoken to him, and one of them was his twin! 

Fundy dropped the full cigarette pack onto his bed, staring at it for a full moment. He knew this wasn't right, and he was having regrets at the moment. Nothing in his life was terrible and he was aware that if he did this it would take practically forever to back out of it if he ever even wanted to. He turned his focus away and chose to ignore the pack for the moment, even it was hard with the growing urge to simply try it. He didn’t. Instead, he sighed and got up to pick his phone up off the dresser. He clicked to messages and scrolled down slightly, not wanting to deal with his friend's spam texts right now or group chats demanding to be given the latest gossip. He clicked on a familiar number, labeled “Dream & George”. The two had complained about not getting nicknames on their names but he’d quickly shut them down by explaining he didn’t do that to anyone just because he might lose track of who was who.

It was probably Ranboo’s fault that had happened, the younger had such bad memory that he forgot things constantly and just couldn’t remember any sort of nicknames. He’d accidentally deleted Fundy’s contact because he didn’t recognize the nickname he’d labeled him as. Twice. Ranboo’s bad ability to remember nicknames had rubbed off on him when he was a bit younger but only recently had it become enough of a nuisance he had to change people's numbers to remember who was who. He clicked typed in “can any1 call?”. He waited for a bit before a text bubble popped up, a quick text from Dream visible, “sure! George?” George didn’t answer so Dream went on to joke about how he was certainly asleep, Fundy joining in jokingly bullying the other, laughing aloud before quieting down so no one would come to check on him, it was pretty late for them. About 11:00, which was usually when Schlatt was finally asleep. Tubbo had to go to bed a bit earlier than that and Fundy just kinda slept when he wanted to or needed to from exhaustion. Most of his sleeping was usually the result of him passing out as he tried to frantically complete work for a class. 

George answered a bit later, though it was to the relentless teasing instead of Fundy’s original question. Fundy waited for a bit before switching to Discord, finding their group, click the "call" button. He waited for a moment and heard the two pings of the other two joining. "Hey, Funds." Dream's voice spoke up, a slightly concerned undertone but mostly masked in delight that the boy had called without being asked for once. "Hi," Fundy answered quickly, not realizing how scratchy his voice sounded until it cracked in the middle of saying the single word. He should have gotten some water before calling them. Damn it. "You okay Fundy?" George asked, similar concerns lining his voice, though it was much more obvious because this was George, he couldn't hide his emotions at all. The other was as open like a book, even if it wasn't his intention.

"I'm okay." Fundy quickly murmured out, hoping not to cause the two any stress. "Do you want me to come over-" Fundy quickly interrupted him, "No! No... It's okay." He coughed a bit, voice raspy. The call was silent for a moment before he heard muffled movements and sighed. He was coming over anyway. George had muted himself so he assumed the other was coming over as well. He sighed, quickly tucking away the cigarettes into a drawer, holding the phone up in his hands and he closed it quickly, going to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He inched into the hallway quietly and rushed through the house, grabbing a cup instead of a glass and downing it, shoving it onto the counter next to the sink before turning towards the door. He opened it and slid out, turning around to run and grab a bag filled with some cash he'd stolen off Schlatt one day. He shut the door behind him when he ran back and waited on the doorstep, spending time to hold it around his head and swing it slightly in impatience. 

Finally, a honk sounded, and he looked up, grinning at his boyfriends in their car. George waved at him, smiling that sweet smile of his. Dream turned his head to grin at him. His face noticeably brightened at seeing them. George got out and opened the door nearest to him, turning to hold his arms open for a hug, which Fundy happily obliged. The two clung to each other for a moment before getting into the backseats of the car. Fundy was the youngest of the three of them, only by a year but it still annoyed him. His boyfriends could both drive, though it had begun only recently, yet he still had to wait a bit of time. He wasn't even a full year younger. 

The two seemed to recognize his foul mood immediately, as Dream started chattering his head off and making flirty remarks towards both, though the more jokingly offensive ones were directed at George. George contributed by ignoring Dream to ask what Fundy wanted to do, and was happily answered with a shout of "Ice cream!" George giggled and the two planned out a way for Dream to pay for them both, their boyfriend eyeing them nervously in the mirror. 

The night ended with them snuggling in Dream's room after they'd gotten Dream to buy them ice cream, Fundy quietly promising to pay him back while George giggled in fake innocence. 

Fundy had never felt more loved, and he'd never loved his boyfriends more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting my hair dyed rose pink :0. Shush I’m nOt a Technoblade fanart simp...
> 
> I got a retainer and I’m not happy rn. Everything is pain and suffering for me.


End file.
